The New World
by FemmeD'Oliver
Summary: George Weasley is headed to a place he's never been before: America. He finds his one true love and goes on groovy adventures!
1. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Heya, fellahs! This is my first fic, so be gentle, but please do review with suggestions for me. Thanks ever so much!**

**Chapter One: The Announcement**

For what seemed like ages, George Weasley, mischief-maker extraordinaire, had been applying to all-Muggle colleges in every country he wouldn't mind visiting. Finally, after he thought he'd never get a reply, he received a letter of acceptance from a school in the States' vast Rocky Mountains. Its name: The Colorado School of Mines, an engineering school.

After stashing the letter away from his identical twin, Fred's, prying eyes, George decided to inform his mum of his plans.

"A Muggle School!"

"…Yep."

"How exactly do you suppose you're going to fit in in a place like that! And why!"

"Well… there're wizards running around all over the Muggle community, right? And, uhm… well, I could get a degree in chemical engineering and could expand WWW's clientele into the Muggle world. They like jokes too, I'm quite certain."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and told George she'd have to discuss the matter with her husband before she allowed her dear son to go racing off without her guidance along the way.

A few hours later… 

"And how exactly does he hope to go undiscovered as a wizard? Those Muggles pick up on more than you'd think."

"That's exactly what I asked, a bedraggled-looking Molly Weasley replied.

"And what's Fred planning on learning about at this 'School of Minds'?"

"Mines, dear, School of Mines… and George didn't say a word about Fred," a look of worry flooded into Mrs. Weasley's eyes, you don't suppose he'd just up and leave poor ol' Freddie, do you?'

"Certainly not, Molly. I'm sure we just haven't heard Fred's ideas on the matter yet.

Little did the herd of ginger children's parents know that Mr. Fred Weasley was headed towards the kitchen in search of a snackie and had heard most of their conversation. He was very confused to say the least and decided to investigate the matter that very instant.

George was trying to figure out how to make a candy that would allow the eater to listen to a variety of songs while they ate it, when his flustered-looking twin burst into their bedroom. Fred stopped and tried to put up an air of nonchalance for his twin. George could see straight through it.

"So, Freddie-boy, what's all this hubbub about?" George inquired.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just listening to Mum and Dad downstairs," George's eyes grew round and panicky.

"Is that so?" he managed to say.

"It's so. I was just wondering what role I played in your going to the States to pursue a Muggle education. Maybe the abandoned, but ever-loving twin brother?" Fred inquired dramatically.

"Err…but I'm not abandoning you. We'll keep in touch. They've got this thing called 'electronic mail.' We could—"

"George, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I, uh, I didn't think you'd take kindly to the idea, y'know? Didn't expect you'd appreciate the beauty of it all."

"And what beauty, exactly, would that be?"

"Well, if I know more about Muggle chemistry, we could produce magic-free merchandise too. Double our customers. Wouldn't that be groovy?"

Fred stood there, in deep thought, stroking his chin.

"Well, I guess that would be a right logical marketing decision, Georgie…"

"Exactly, mate! And it's not like I'll be gone forever. I'll just be there long enough to learn a bit, right?"

"Uh-huh. How did you expect to pay for this, then?"

George looked worry-stricken. How _was_ he going to pay for it? He hadn't given that a single thought.

"Well, I, er—"

"Perhaps we could use some of the WWW's profits, then, eh? D'you suppose that'd do?"

A giant weight lifted off of George's chest.

"Yeah, I do suppose that'd work. Thanks, Freddie-boy."

So, how was it? Please, please, please, tell me what you think, and inform me of the areas I could improve. Thanks a bundle, mates!


	2. The Decision and Discussion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Yay! Well, on with the story. I have a pretty good idea of where this story is headed, but please review and give me any suggestions you may think of. Thankies!**

**Chapter Two: The Decision and Discussion**

"George, darling, your father and I have come to a decision." Mrs. Weasley was wringing her hands while her husband patted her back.

"That's just—"

"What your mother is struggling to put into words," Mr. Weasley interrupted, "is that we'd be very proud if you went to a Muggle college," Mrs. Weasley nodded, fighting back tears, "but as you must be aware, it's dangerous. You must never, _never_ reveal your wizard hood to a Muggle, George—"

"Dad, really—"

"--and there's danger everywhere! Never let your guard down! Just say no! Don't do anything too terribly stupid, honey!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, almost shouting at her son now, her worry very evident, "Your father and I think you should do a little research before you go. Not only on Muggles, but on Americans as well. They're of a completely different culture, and someone might try taking advantage of you if you don't know all the facts."

"Yes, you should most definitely try to blend in as much as possible. Keep your eyes peeled for scams, don't let anyone talk you into doing anything you know is wrong."

Al through his parents' lecture, George had been trying to pipe up with responses, only to be interrupted before he could utter a single sentence. He spotted an opportunity and decided to take advantage of it.

"Mum, Dad, do you two honestly believe that I, the ultimate causer of mischief and mayhem, couldn't spot a scam a mile away?" George raised his ginger-colored eyebrows, "And as for blending in, I'm already on it." Receiving skeptical looks from his parents, George continued, "Really! I've been reading Muggle literature and all!" George paused, thinking of the _Seventeen_ magazine he'd been fortunate enough to rifle through behind Ginny's back. If all the American girls looked like them, then he wa sin for a very pleasant experience to say the least.

"And I'll talk to Ginny about what's expected of me and such," It was now common knowledge that George's younger sister, Ginny, was an expert in the ways of Muggles. "And I can watch lots of Muggle films," Again, George's mind flashed back to one of Ginny'\s American magazines. IT talked a whole lot about "celebs" who were even more exciting to lay eyes upon than the other Muggle girls, "It'll be just fine, mmmkay?"

"With that, George turned to walk away.

"There's also the issue of transportation, Georgie," Mrs. Weasley said to his retreating back. George turned around to face his parents with a confused look on his face.

"Can't I just floo in?"

"'Fraid not, George," Mr. Weasley spoke up, "We don't have any contacts in the States. There's nowhere to floo to in the first place."

George opened his mouth to turn out another idea, but no words came out. It suddenly hit him how far away from home he was really going to be. Then a brilliant thought wriggled its way into his consciousness.

"I could apparate!" George exclaimed excitedly while Mr. And Mrs. Weasley looked at one another uneasily.

"Erm… It's very dangerous for an inexperienced wizard like yourself to apparate with so much distance between the starting point and destination." Mr. Weasley informed," You wouldn't want anything to be left behind."

"That's right," Mrs. Weasley agreed, "I think your best bet is taking Muggle transportation, Georgie. They have this amazing thing called an 'airplane'."

"Quite amazing, indeed. It may not be near as speedy as apparation, but surely, it's much safer and far less conspicuous." Mr. Weasley explained.

"George's mind was being flooded with all the things that would be different in the Muggle world, and the realized that he really would have to be careful not to make his magical abilities known.

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Please leave them! Thank you and have a happy, happy day!**


	3. Hop Across a Pond

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Hello! I know these chapters are pretty short, but I figured if I made 'em short, I could post more frequently, and I like posting, so it works out beautifully. As always, tell me what you think!**

Chapter Three: Hop Across the Pond 

I love you, George; be careful, son; we'll miss you so much. These were all things yelled by the loving Weasley family to a departing George. The last thing he saw were the sorrow-filled eyes of his identical twin before entering the gate to his plane. This was going to be a big change for George Weasley.

The last month and a half of George's life had been a whirl of researching Muggle culture and gathering and packing supplies that would be necessary for George's temporary new way of life.

Fred—even more so than the fretful Mrs. Weasley—was the person who was the most worried about George's departure. They hadn't, after all, ever been separated for such a long period of time in their entire lives. It was a real struggle for poor Fred to just let his brother leave him all aloney on his owny.

As the plane took off, George watched the flight attendant's spiel about safety and kept his right hand clutched to the pocket of his trousers where his precious wand rested.

After the first couple of hours, George was ready for a yummy snack. Lucky for him, a stewardess with a cart of snacks and beverages was just walking past. He stopped her and chose what she suggested: pretzels and a can of something called 'Coca-Cola'

George opened his pretzels with ease, but was baffled by his can of Coke. What was it, exactly? And more importantly, how in the name of Merlin's beard did it open! After a couple of minutes of watching George's struggling, another passenger stepped up and opened the can with no difficulty at all.

George thanked his fellow passenger for the aid and took a timid sip of the sugary brew. At once, his world turned upside-down with his experience: _it's just so sugary and good…an-and fizzy!_ George thought happily as the tiny bubbles of the unknown substance bounced around inside George's mouth.

"Mmmmm…" George's throat seemed to say of its own accord, "That's some good sh—" A high-pitched chortle came from directly behind George. He turned to face the source of the noise and breathed sharply in at what he found.

"Enjoying your soda, then?" spouted a girl with the deepest blue-green eyes George had ever seen before. H couldn't help gazing into them with a dear-in-the-headlights look upon his face.

George caught himself before any drool escaped his mouth and managed to nod quickly. Before turning back around in his airplane seat, George took in the girl's other features, which included shoulder-length dark brown hair, thinnish rosy pink lips, and a tomboyish figure adorned with comfy-looking jeans and a dark blue tee-shirt that advertised Wonka bars.

As George was trying to sort out his slightly-confused thoughts of the girl, he felt a tap on his shoulder accompanied by, "You wouldn't happen to have any spare reading, would you? I'm bored out of my mind." The girl's American-accented voice inquired.

"Uh, actually, I don't. I came ill prepared for this flight, " George responded with a frown.

"Silly young people. Never thinking ahead," The girl said with a smirk.

"They're just the worst, aren't they?" Agreed George, his face now cracking into a broad grin, "My name's George Weasley," he thrust his outstretched hand forward. The girl took it and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I'm Victoria. Just coming back from my summer vacation in Europe."

"Oh!" Said George, raising his eyebrows, "did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did, but I'll be happy to get home again, even if I have to go to school."

"It's always nice to get home. Heh, but I'm leaving mine. Gonna go to college in the States."

"Wicked." George exchanged seats with the man who was sitting next to Victoria, and their pleasant banter continued all the way to their destination in Denver, Colorado.

"Gimme a call sometime, okay, George? We should get coffee or something" And with that, Victoria and George went their separate ways.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Give reviews that contain comments and suggestions! Thanks a whooooole lot!


End file.
